(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spread spectrum method and device.
It applies in particular, but not exclusively, to satellite transmissions and to mobile telecommunications using spread spectrum techniques.
(2) Prior Art
During transmissions jammed by limited frequency band interferers, the receivers generally put strategies into place for detecting and eliminating the jammers. It is also possible to use a spectral spread technique, which limits the influences of the jammer. Nevertheless, no single method exists for producing a spectral spread excluding certain predefined frequency bands.
Furthermore, it has already been proposed to use Linear Periodically Time-Varying (LPTV) filters in order to generalize conventional Direct Sequence—Code Division Multiple Access (DS-CDMA) transmission techniques, wherein the pseudo-random sequence is replaced by a filter of this type used, for example, as an interleaver.